ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat
'Personality' 'History' 'Abilities' 'Attacks' Gel Dragon-''' Splat summons a massive wad of slime which forms into a giant dragon’s head. The head will occasionally float around Splat’s grid side and attack the foe with its variety of personal techniques, some of them barrowed from Splat. Splat can summon multiple Gel Dragons at a time, up to four. 'Gel Dragon Abilities-' ñ ''Jaw Snap': The Gel Dragon chomps its giant fangs to the panel in front of itself to deal physical damage. ñ ''Splat Bullet: The Gel Dragon opens its mouth and releases a small bullet of slime down a row of panels. These can be fired multiple times and in different patterns.'' Gel Imp-''' Splat summons a small sludge-based imp wearing a helmet resembling BlingBling’s, the imp then freely travels around Splat’s grid side and attacks the foe relentlessly, Splat can summon multiple Gel Imps at a time, up to four. ' ' 'Gel Imp Abilities-' ñ ''Gunk Geyser': The Gel Imp submerges a arm into the ground as geysers of slime erupt down a row of panels to damage the foe. ñ ''Gunk Whirl: The Gel Imp submerges an arm into the ground and releases a geyser of slime that twirls around on the summoned panel like a whip, damaging the foe if they are close to it or worse ON it when it is summoned.'' ñ ''Muck Slap: The Gel Imp swings a arm in front of itself in a slapping motion to damage the foe.'' ñ ''Dive: The Gel Imp submerges itself into a puddle of slime to traverse around the grid.'' ñ ''Cartwheel: The Gel Imp rushes down a row of panels to tackle the foe while cartweeling.'' ñ ''Splat Bullet: The Gel Imp fires a small bullet of slime down a row of panels. These bullets can be fired multiple times and in different patterns.'' ñ ''Slime Ball: The Gel Imp lobs a blob of slime to the opponent’s grid side to strike a single panel. The Gel Imp can throw multiple Slime Balls at a time.'' ' ' 'Muck Blade-' Splat swings a hand and releases a long ranged slash, reaching up to 3 panels horizontal. 'Muck Slash-' Splat swings a hand and releases a slash in front of her to deal damage. 'Slime Ball Raid-' Splat takes off into the air and floats over the foe’s grid side, dropping a barrage of Slime Ball’s down a row of panels to attempt to damage the foe, the Slime Balls can also still be enhanced by Power Auras. 'Slime Ball-' Splat lobs a blob of slime to the opponent’s grid side to strike a single panel; these can also be enhanced to have special effects with the help of Power Auras, using a Fire Aura to make the Slime Balls explosive, and a Electric Aura to paralyze the foe on contact. Splat can use multiple Slime Balls at a time. 'Sludge Blitz-' Splat coats herself in goop and rushes down a row of panels to tackle the foe; she can also split herself into three goops of slime and rush down with them as well before reforming. This technique can be used by whim, or usually when she is struck by an attack. 'Splat Bullet-' Splat holds out a buster to fire a small bullet of slime down a row of panels. Splat can fire multiple bullets at a time in different patterns. TOME - Terrain of Magical Expertise With this new incarnation of Splat Christopher Niosi (Real creator of TOME/TTA) tried to keep the same feel of her bratty, selfish and bitter “charm” of the original, but made her a bit more real. In his head, he thought of both her and her brother Doubling as big computer geeks growing up, but Splat was always slightly better, coercing Doubling to want to try and outdo her, even though he’s not avidly interested in games. Splat is impatient and coarse, but still revels in what she does; she acts very in control…that is until GC appears to show her otherwise.http://kirbopher.tumblr.com/post/15892351581/username-splat-location-unknown-us-class Refrences Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters